


Haunted

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house had a ghost in the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

HAUNTED

“See her?” Sam asked Dean.

“No, but let’s torch the place. If there’s a spirit in there, that’ll flush it out.” 

Sam sighed. Dean was not subtle. At all. 

“Why don’t we try to talk to her first?” Sam asked. 

“Sammy, they call us hunters for a reason. We’re not some pansy ass ghost whisperers.” Dean stomped into the house, shouting for the ghost to show herself. 

They found nothing. 

Nada.

“I told you this one was a prank,” Dean said. 

The being watching from the window had glowing red eyes and it growled as they drove out of sight.


End file.
